


Don't Mind Me

by WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken



Series: We either make it, or break it. [21]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (Pretty much), (the boy needs some rest and a hug), Cute, Fluff, Gen, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Open to Interpretation, Self-Indulgent, Tired Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken/pseuds/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken
Summary: That little thought doesn’t help much with the restlessness but it soon disappears when he hears Minho laugh all airy and soft, just the way Jisung likes it.Then they make eye contact for a long second while Minho rambles on about a topic Jisung hasn’t even remotely bothered to pay attention too, but all that matters is the way the older smiles at him before looking back down at his phone.The little smile lingers and Jisung silently chuckles as he carefully readjusts his arms without making a sound, making sure he doesn’t alert the people watching the live of another presence in the room.Or;Where Minho does a vlive and lets Jisung snooze on the couch behind the camera.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: We either make it, or break it. [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439083
Comments: 15
Kudos: 268





	Don't Mind Me

**Author's Note:**

> Where did it come from, where did it go?  
> Ready to come from cotton-eyed Joe.
> 
> Or;
> 
> It just happened. Don't question it.  
> Actually I was watching one of Minho's vlive while reading and this came to mind. Also, I may or may not be lowkey in love with Minho's voice. Have I ever mentioned I often turn on one of his vlives to listen to fall asleep...?

As Jisung lazily trudges his way down the hall a little short of half past eleven in the evening, his ears still ring in a way that makes him fidget with his fingers. It's the aftermath of Changbin’s high-pitched cackling and Chan’s bellowing laugh, somewhere Seungmin’s nagging about the mess in Jisung’s and Jeongin’s shared room and Hyunjin practising his rapping mixed in. 

It isn’t something new but it has reached the point where he wishes for it to stop so he can be left alone with his thoughts for a bit. Jisung doesn’t know what it is but there has been this kind of restless energy floating around for days now; At the dorms, while working on songs in the small studio, whenever they decide to ditch the cooking and eat out…

No matter what they do, the members are loud and getting into small petty fights and Jisung soaks it all up like a sponge; the slightly bad vibes and energy. And now he feels drained and on edge all the time even though they don’t have much to do in the first place. But maybe that’s exactly it. They are so used to run on two-hundred percent effort that it is a rare occurrence for them to actually sleep in and spend their days mostly however they want.

The wiring of the air-conditioning and the electricity in the building only add to everything and he speeds up ever so slightly until he comes to a stop in front of their usual practise room. Jisung doesn’t even bother to knock and opens the door ever so slightly, just enough for him to peek inside.

At first he doesn’t see anyone and he wonders if he had gotten the rooms or the time mixed up but when he opens the door a bit wider and takes a hesitant step inside, he sees Minho sitting on the floor with his back towards him and a try-pod in front of him. 

The sound of Jisung silently closing the door seems to catch the older’s attention and he whips his head around. Jisung smiles and waves before waddling closer, pointing to the couch.

‘’Hyung, can I just chill here?,’’

His voices comes out more timid than he had intended to and he sees the hand he is using to point tremble. Minho clearly eyes him for a second as if he's trying to understand but he knows that the older heard him when he nods, face not really giving anything away except the way one of the corners of his mouth tug upwards just the tiniest bit.

For once Jisung is grateful that Minho’s so good in picking up on the fact that the younger isn’t here to bother him or goof off or distract him. Minho lets him in without teasing or an act of fake annoyance for him seeking him out, which Jisung obviously had.

The younger mutters a small ‘thanks’ right when Minho looks back down at his phone before making his way to the couch, already taking off his cap. He sees Minho eye him as he drops himself onto the leather couch but doesn’t pay it much attention even though he already knows Minho is probably toying with the idea of blowing the whole vlive off and attempt to make Jisung feel better.

Jisung just shakes his head as he lets himself fall onto the piece of furniture and takes out his phone from his pocket. His earphones are horribly tangled up even though he has stuffed them into his pocket just a couple of minutes ago when entering the building and he sets his attention on working out the knots instead of Minho throwing off his hoodie and scuffling forward over the floor to turn on the live.

Minho just says hello and does some sort of opening and Jisung instantly feels his brain slowing down. There is something so soothing about Minho’s voice. He can’t quite explain what but it’s just… nice. Maybe its the soft lilt when he speaks or the general softness with which he speaks. Anyways, Jisung just really likes hearing Minho talk.

For a long time it’s the older replying to the comments and Jisung gives up on untangling his earphones after too many minutes of fumbling. He doesn’t even know why he had even tried to in the first place because he already knows he isn’t going to be able to watch anything when Minho is sitting a couple of meters away from him. The older is way more interesting and fun to watch than whatever documentary about dinosaurs is on his recommended page. Okay, maybe not really but he came all the way here from the dorm to listen to Minho and not to seek his escape through his phone. It never really helps in the long run.

Jisung finds himself slowly sinking into the couch more and more until he’s basically laying on his stomach, arms folded under his head and turned to look at Minho. 

Minho is currently watching Hyunjin’s performance to Psycho the guy did a little while ago with a couple of other 00-liners in the industry and Jisung smiles to himself, muttering the lyrics under his breath. He has seen it a little short of twenty times now because it was such a great performance. Hyunjin had definitely stood out in Jisung’s opinion – favouritism? – and he had so much respect for the slightly older guy.

Jisung wouldn’t have been able to do nearly as good.

That little thought doesn’t help much with the restlessness but it soon disappears when he hears Minho laugh all airy and soft, just the way Jisung likes it. Then they make eye contact for a long second while Minho rambles on about a topic Jisung hasn’t even remotely bothered to pay attention too, but all that matters is the way the older smiles at him before looking back down at his phone.

The little smile lingers and Jisung silently chuckles as he carefully readjusts his arms without making a sound, making sure he doesn’t alert the people watching the live of another presence in the room.

Not much later Jisung finds his limbs and eyelids growing heavier. He blinks sleepily and sees Minho looking at him from the corner of his eye before chuckling. It seems like has read an entertaining comment but then the older’s eyes wander back to him and he understands that it was _him_ who had made Minho laugh.

He doesn’t know why though, but he guesses it has something to do with the fact that Minho thinks he looks like a baby animal whenever he is tired and on the verge of falling asleep. Minho isn’t the only one who has told him so but he is very much the only one who smiles fondly at him while pointing it out.

The older is all smiley as time goes on and Jisung likes it when Minho smiles. Mainly because the older has one of the prettiest smiles Jisung has ever seen and it never fails to make him smile as well, feeling like every burden he has disappears when Minho seems happy.

It’s a bit sappy but he’s used to being like that. The other members have as well, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to tell Minho because he isn’t sure if the older would appreciate him being so blunt. Which is funny because if there is someone who blurts out what he’s thinking, it’s Minho. Not in a big crowd, but in the moments its just the two of them, often after the older has snuck into his room at night to sleep in Jisung’s bed next to the younger.

Most of the time Minho doesn’t say anything while doing so, but every now and then he breaks the silence between them by whispering thought after thought. Sometimes its about random things he has seen throughout the day but every now and then it goes a bit deeper than that. On camera they always say that their conversations don’t run all that deep, which isn’t a total lie. It’s not the full truth either.

Jisung actually peels his eyes open when he hears Minho get up from the floor, the sole of his boots squealing as they drag over the floor. The younger wonders why the hell Minho had even decided to wear those instead of sneakers but then again, the trousers he’s wearing wouldn’t have looked as good as they did now with the bottom tucked into the boots. The basic black t-shirt is a slightly different shade of black compared to the trousers and even though it bothers Jisung a bit, he doesn’t let it undermine his anticipation.

When Minho dances, Jisung always gets lost in the moves like the older is some sort of enchanter. He is sure he isn’t the only one who feels that way but he _is_ the only one who has been laughed at for it. On multiple occasions. Mostly by Hyunjin, a couple of times by Changbin and even one time Jeongin had pointed out his staring. But it's all nothing compared to the straight-up smug look on Minho's face when he catches on and throws him one of his annoying winks.

Jisung has just closed his eyes again before he gets startled out of it, music suddenly playing through the speakers. He sees Minho standing in the middle of the room, looking down on his phone while running through some movements. From what he’s muttering, Jisung understands it’s a popular song. Someone probably asked Minho to dance to it and Minho being Minho; he undoubtedly knows all the choreo.

Jisung often finds himself envying Minho. Not just because of the talent in dance acquired from endless hours of effort and burning ambition - those are a given - but also because the older is such a natural in _talking_. Even now, he just talks and talks and even though it isn’t all very interesting, he keeps the flow going without awkward stops or stuttering or stumbling over his words.

The members always say that Jisung is the one who talks a lot effortlessly and while that is true behind the scenes, he has the tendency to shut down in front of a camera or strangers. Especially when he's on his own. He has gotten better at it over the years but its nothing compared to the casual and nonchalance Minho portrays.

Jisung thinks he actually fell asleep at some point because the next time he opens his eyes, Minho’s sitting back on the floor in front of the camera again, bangs sticking to his forehead a little and a slightly wet sheen on the side of his neck. How Jisung managed to sleep through some pretty loud music… don’t ask him. Also, he thinks he remembers that Minho was supposed to go live for three hours because of a bet he lost so it seems like Jisung had properly passed out.

Then Minho eyes him again before he says bye and waves. Jisung is rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with a pout, sad that he missed most of it. However, he does feel a bit better even though he’s slightly groggy so he guesses he had gotten what he wanted even if he had gotten there in a different way than anticipated.

Minho doesn’t say anything as he heaves himself off the floor with a little grunt that was more for show than anything and Jisung scoffs. Once the he older is on his feet, he half-trudges-half-waddles over to the couch as well and Jisung has barely pushed himself into somewhat of a sitting position before Minho flops down next to him.

‘’Ew,’’ Jisung croaks out when Minho glues himself next to the younger, ‘’You are sweaty,’’

Jisung doesn’t actually care though.

Minho hisses as a retort and turns to throw one of his legs over Jisung’s thighs, an arm sneaking around the younger’s waist as well, ‘’So?,’’

It is definitely a lot hotter now with a Minho who just radiates heath next to him, but Jisung had felt a bit chilly in the cold air-conditioned room so he doesn’t complain and keeps sitting there like a sack of potatoes as Minho basically holds him down.

‘’How was your day?,’’ Minho suddenly asks, his eyes containing a hint of worry when Jisung turns slightly to meet the older’s eyes. He wonders whether to be completely truthful about why he had come here in the first place or if it was better to just dismiss it because he already feels so much better. 

Apparently the conflict is evident on his face because Minho lets out a long sigh and tightens his hold around him, ‘’It’s okay,’’

And just like that, Jisung’s mouth opens like it has a life of its own and out come all the thoughts that have been running in his mind for weeks. He doesn’t go too much into detail about the slightly negative thoughts he’s been having because he’s feeling pretty okay right now and doesn’t want to throw himself back into a negative headspace.

Minho just listens to the garbage spilling out of his mouth and occasionally hums and lets his warm hand run up and down Jisung’s side. He probably doesn’t even know he’s doing it but it’s just so Minho, caring and comforting without even meaning to be so.

It’s a whopping half an hour later Jisung slowly comes to a stop and he kinda wants to apologize when his eyes catch the clock in the back of the room which reads almost two AM, but Minho intercepts him before he even can.

‘’Thanks for telling me,’’ Minho mumbles as his fingers find Jisung’s hair. The younger only realises how much he needed this when Minho moves off of him and pulls him into a hug. 

The older is a lot less hot now but Jisung finds himself snuggling closer anyways.

‘’Thanks hyung,’’ Jisung whispers, fighting sleep once again when Minho runs his hand through the younger’s hair even though he has just had a three-hour nap.

Minho doesn’t say anything but that’s okay because Jisung knows the older never thinks that being a listening ear is something to be thanked about. 

Its about an hour later that Jisung stumbles to his bed after a short shower, making sure he doesn’t accidentally wakes Jeongin up by tripping over something or walking into any furniture. He has barely reached his bed or the door creaks open softly. Jisung turns his head and barely catches a glimpse of Minho slipping inside, the older crossing the distance rather quickly and gently taking a hold of Jisung’s arm. The next thing Jisung knows, he’s being pushed into his bed and tucked underneath his blanket.

Minho gracefully climbs over him and wiggles his way between Jisung and the wall before pulling the younger closer again. 

Jisung doesn’t really want to do it because he’s already bothered Minho enough for one day – one week probably – but he buries his head into the older’s neck anyways. Minho smells like that weird bodywash he bought one time and Jisung lets out a relaxed breath, feeling his heart slowing down until it matches the beating of Minho’s.

‘’Sleep,’’ Minho whispers into his ear, shortly followed by a short peck on his temple, ‘’Hyung’s here,’’

Its an oddly cringy thing for Minho to say but Jisung’s eyes well up anyways because he knows that the older isn’t talking about this exact moment, but in general. And Jisung knows very well that Minho will always be here for him but the confirmation couldn’t come at a better time.

‘’I know hyung,’’ he whispers back, coming out of hiding for a split second to lean up and leave a quick kiss on the older’s cheek before tucking his head away again.

He hears Minho let out a single soft chuckle, ‘’Good, now go to sleep Hannie,’’

Jisung doesn’t really want to anymore because he feels so relaxed being tangled up with Minho at the moment but his eyes close nonetheless. Then it’s a couple of minutes of soft breathing into his ear and fingers carding through his hair before he lets go.

He thinks he hears Minho mumble something into his ear, his voice oddly shaky and uncertain, but Jisung’s already too far gone to pick up on the words.

He’d have to ask Minho what he had said tomorrow.

But when he asks the next day, Minho freezes for a second before he tells Jisung he never said anything.

Weird.

But that was just Minho; A bit quirky, funny, hard to understand sometimes but most of all, Minho was warm and gentle and sweet and all things nice and that’s all that matters.


End file.
